The Feudal Fairy Tale goes on
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: The story goes on as Kagome NEVER had to leave for 3 years, but Naraku is defeated and the secret Jewel GONE. Everything started in as summer day when Kagome and her family had to go on a summer holiday. Of course Inuyasha didn't want her to leave,but what if Inuyasha would go too? or Kagome won't go and stay?And what their friends will say about it? Who'll have the last word?
1. Chapter 1 -part 1- Just an ordinary day

Chapter I  
Just another "ordinary" day

-part1-

A beautiful summer day arose on the horizon. Kagome was on her summer holiday, so she decided to spend more time with her friends from the Feudal Era (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha), as things there seemed to be more "peaceful" than usual . However her mother bought tickets so she and her family could go on a holiday at he seaside for a week. Kagome was going to join them too, but a "litlle" problem appeared...

Kagome was just finishing telling her friends about her holiday when Inuyasha shouted:

"You mustn't go!You have to stay HERE!"

"It wasn't as I was asking for your permission!"She replied angry and prepared to go away.

"Hey! Where are you think you are going?" Inuyasha continued to shout.

"Far away from you and don't DARE to follow me! Sit and stay there!" Kagome shouted and went for a walk on the forest.

"Come back here!"Inuyasha said from the ground, but she was already gone in the woods.

Kagome found a cave and entered it in order to hide. Ahe was very upset because Inuyasha wasn't happy for her. She really had made a lot of plans for the holiday as tomorrow she was going to leave. She had to go home that evening and make her luggage, but she didn't moved yet. She was still thinking at Inuyasha's angry face. She didn't want to leave him like that. How could she have fun on the seaside knowing that he was here with a sad doggy face? Suddenly small tears started to appear...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha went to search for Kagome because Miroku, Sango and Shippo bothered him a lot till they made him go crazy. Anyway, he would have gone by himself without there pieces of advice, because after all, he really CARES about her.

So he found the cave with ease, seeing it from far away and even more: ot wasn't very safe and probably could even collapse, so he hurried. He jumped once again and got to it, but...Somehow he hang himself in the tree and unbalanced, so he landed collapsing at Kagome's feet who was very surprised seeing him appearing all of a sudden. Inuyasha realised that his sword's scabbard got hung so that's why he unbalanced. Now his sword along with the scabbard were satying right at the start of the cave.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's elbow and wanted to take her away, but she was still angry and refused to leave. Inuyasha was now concerned of its sword so continue to argue with Kagome about leaving immediatelly. She got even angrier and her face turn red, as she shouted:

"I...WON'T...LEAVE...FROM...HERE!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TOO!"

"I WON'T. LET ME HERE!"

"LET'S GO!"

"NOOOO! LET'S STAY!"

"NOOO!"

"THEN SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

As Inuyasha was hiting the grown again and again the cave started to shake. The entry collapsed and huge stones blocked the entry and along with it Tetsusaiga. And this wasn't the worse thing: because Inuyasha went after Kagome, nobody bothered to come and searched for them as Kagome told everybody that she was leaving that evening. Moreoever, Inuyasha turned into a human. All the mess with Kagome's leaving made them forgot that there was no moon that night. Unfornutelly there was to late now...


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 Just an ordinary day

Just an "ordinary" day

Chapter 1  
- part2 -

-Why is Kagome being late? Sota asked concerned.

- Maybe she changed her mind and decided to stay there...suggested Kagome's Grandpa.

- Anyway, whatever it happens will be tomorrow at the airport at the right hour or will miss the plain! Kagome's mother said confident, but a bit said.

- Ok...said Sota and looked outside the window wondering if Kagome really wanted to miss their trip...

Back in the Feudal Era:

- Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo was screaming.

- Don't worry, Shippo! Will find them...Miroku said worried as well.

- But we have been looking for them for hours! Shippo declared.

- That's true, but we still haven't look in many places...Sango tried to calm him, but instead she became more concerned too.

- ...and they are togheter. Miroku added.

-Or not! How can we be sure?! Shippo said and then everybody became quiet.

Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't returning, they decied to went to search for him, but they were already searching for a long time and nothing was found. Also, they weren't sure if Kagome went home because she didn't go in the right way when she got angry, so it was the possibility to be there as well.

While they were keep searching up on Kirara, they saw Koga's friends who were breathing hard. They came down to the ground and discovered that Koga was there too shouting at them that snails are faster than them.

"Hi everyone!" Koga said when seeing them approaching. "Where is my sweet Kagome?"

"Well Koga..."Miroku started. "Unfornutelly we don't know..."

"What?! What happened? Did that mut did something to her? " Koga shouted.

"No, I mean yes..."Miroku said in a low voice seeing Koga how impatient he was.

"They quarelled as uaual and Kagome then went away and Inuyasha went after her after a while, but neither Inuyasha nor kagome had retuned and we are looking for them for hours and..." Shippo said saddly and worried.

"...and?"Koga's friends asked.

"..And we can't find anything!" Sango said.

"It's all my fault!" Koga said. "I should have been more concern about my dear Kagome."

"Can you help us, please Koga!" Sjippo begged.

"Of couse I'll help you!" Koga said proudly. "I have to save Kagome from that mut!"

Then everybody made a plan and went in diffferent directions deciding to meet back there at midnight. Unfornutelly, the all went in the wrong directions...

Meanwhile, in the cave where the two were:

"I'm going to loose my trip if we don't get out of here." Kagome said saddly.

"It's my fault that you start screaming at me?" Inuyasha declared.

"You're right..."Kagomen said defeated. "If I had been more calm I would have been now home! It's all my fault!"

She kneeled down and started crying:

"It's all my fault! If I weren't so mean with you we wouldn't be in this situation!" Kagome said crying because she felt guilty.

"No, it's not your fault, so stop crying, please Kagome!" Inuyasha said scared seeing her so upset. "It was my fault. I should have let you go from the beggining..."He added defeated.

"No, I'm the only guilty!" She cried.

"No, I'm the one who made all this mess!" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"No, I did it!" Kagome said and rose her eyes.

"No, I did it!" Inuyasha said rising his voice.

"It's my fault!" Kagome said and stopped crying.

"No, mine!"

"Shut up and sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha fall to the ground but fortunatellly nothing was destroyed now. Kagome start laughing. Inuyasha, happy that Kagome was all right again, said ironically:

"Why you did that Kagome?"

Then both of them were laughing.

Kagome felt tired and closed her eyes murmuring a "sorry". She fast aslept. Inuyasha watched her concerned as in the cave was getting colder.

"No water, no food, at least we have air!" He remarked in his thoughts...

He came near Kagome who was deep sleeping leaning on the cave's wall and covered her with his blouse. Then he sit next to her and watched at the blocked entry, trying to find an idea how to get out, but as deeper he thought as tired he was. He yawned and his eyes closed. His hand moved slowly on Kagome's hand and remained on her. Then he aslept too.

At least there relationship was growing...


	3. Chapter 2

**Authours NOTE:**  
**Chapter dedicated to a friend;) You know yourself. Also this chapter's action goes on while the other chapters )which are coming) are happening. **

Chapter 2

- Unlucky searchers...Kagome, Inuyasha, where are you?-

While Kagome and Inuyasha were still in the cave and also...(find out later), their concerned friends decied to make a strategic plan in order to cover all the near places. A few days ago Kagome and Shippo drew a map of the region, so the group took it as a guide. Koga, who made himself the leader, send Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in the Est, whilen he and his friends took the West. Shippo tried to see the map, but he was too small and others to tall...

So, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were flying looking for any signs of their missing friends.

"Do you see something?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No..Do you, Shippo?" Sango answered with a question.

"Wait...I really see! It's red, I think it's Inuyasha! He's coming to us" Shippo said excited and full of joy. "Inu..."Shippo wanted to add, but instead he start screaming: "Watch out!"

But it was too late: they all were hiten by a red cannon ball. A huge and ugly demon had threw it from the ground, making them fall.

Fortunatelly nobody was hurt too hard, mostly Kirara, who already gained her sweet little kitty form. Sango took her and in the same time Miroku grabed her hand and shouted:

"We must GO AWAY! This demon is very strong and caught us unprepared! He probably has a jewel shard and this puts us in SERIOUS DANGER! At leats, let's hide!"

Sango and Shippo (who was in Miroku's arms) agreed. They hide behind some stones near a river and though what to do...They all hoped that maybe Koga was luckier, but they would have never guessed that Koga was doing even worse...

"Koga, Koga, slow down a little bit please!"Koga's friends begged while they almost fall on the ground.

"You lazy ones! This way will find Kagome as we find Naraku! (Author's NOTE: meaning that they will be searching for a long, long time) Keep going!" He answered while he started to dream at his dear Kagome and how she will let that mut away and come to leave with him and...

"Koga, look, it's Kagome!" Ginta said waking Koga up from his dreams.

Yes, there was a young girl with black hair and uniform. It was Kagome! The three wolves approached, but she runned away, so they followed her.

"Kagome, hey Kagome, stop, it's me, Koga!"

Kagome stopped and looked in his eyes. She smiled:

"I love you..." She said loud and clear.

Koga and his friends were so amazed that they left their guard down. Before Koga even realised, Kagome disapeared.

"What was that?" Hakkaku asked.

"I'm not sure..." Koga said and then he remained still as a stone.

"What is is Koga?" Both his friends asked.

"That was a demon, a weak one, that's why it ran away so quickly...but..."

"But what...?" Hakkaku asked.

"He took one of my jewels while we weren't paying attention..."

Everybody silenced, but went away from there..it was a strange atmosphere and all three were still a bit dizzy from the demon's aura...

Meanwhile...Miroku and Sango attacked the demon while Shippo was distracting him. Unfortunatelly, it was useless and they were blown away like some leaves in the wind. Miroku proposed to retire because there was nothing they could have done in that moment...

Returning back to the meeting point, they found Koga leaning on the tree.

"I can't sense Kagome's smell...nor Inuyasha's..." He murmured more for himself.

But the others heard him and watched each other worried. On thir faces was the same question: "What happened to thei friends?"

The night passed very slow along with many dark thoughts. In the morning they watched the map and restarted the searchings: Team 1 (Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara) in the South, Team 2 in the North. Shippo was a bit upset because he, again, couldn't see the map because he was too small to reach the others.

This time Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara found a weak demon, but they were in gard so they destroyed it very easy. They even found a jewel shard at it. Koga was doing his best too. He found a big demon and destroyed it mostly because of his left jewel.

In the evening they both meet again and told their stories.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that I find a huge demon as you described the other day and you found a jewel shard?" Koga asked.

"Maybe because the demon we defeated was the one who took your jewel!" Shippo said while heating his head and looked at the map. "It's so obvious!"

"But how could it be possible? We went in different directions!" Sango said.

"Look!" Shippo said and showed them the map.

"We went here!" Miroku showed.

"And we this way!" Koga added.

They were pointing two different directions from different parts of the map. Shippo turned the map around.

"This is the way you have to keep the map. You mistakenly took each other's directions, so we just went in the same places as in the first day!"Shippo concluded.

Everybody was confused and sad. Even Koga who regained his jewel wasn't better. They lost a day without searching for their friends...

And how they could have even think that their friends were actually...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The part with the jewel: Koga find something simillar, but not that strong. They keep saying that there are the jewel shards as they got used with the name.**


	4. Chapter 3

**For my newest fan ;)Hope you'll enjoy it as the others moreover because some of you favorite characters appear**;)

Chapter 3  
Hope dies last...  
or how Jaken learned why he has to "take care"of Rin

It was a beautiful morning: the sun was rising, then wind was blowing calmly thought the trees and Jaken was screaming as usual:

"I can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru let me with this kid again! It's totally...Rin are you listening?!"

The poor litlle girl was deeply sleeping on Ah-un, probably aslept by Jaken's long speech.

"Of couse, sleep, why I have to bother to baby-sit you!"Jaken continued his speech irritated as usual.

He was going to start again when he fall because he hitted a stone.

"Great, who put this thing on my way!?" He continued to scream and tried to push it away, but it was useless.

When he looked around he realised that it was coming from a pile of stones even bigger than that one. Angry because of his weakness, Jaken took a smaller stone and threw it in the big ones, but unfortunately for him the stone bounced and came back hiting Ah-un and Rin falled.

"OH, no!" Jaken said impaciently and runned to Rin.

"What happened? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sleepy as she looked around.

"Rin, are you Ok? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if you are hurt even a bit! Let me take a look!"Jaken start speaking to her while he was going around her taking quick looks at her. Rin was all right, although a bit dizzy because of the suden awake. She looked around with her big eyes,ignoring Jaken's worrying speech about how Sesshomaru could kill him when something attract her.

"Master Jaken, look!"

"..and he'll send me in the other part of the...what did you say?" he asked stopping as he realized that the girl was all right.

"There, at the bottom of the pile of stones there is a black thing!"

"It could be a demon!" Jaken said prepared to run away trying not to forget to take Rin as well.

"No, Master jaken, it seems more as a sheath of a sword!" Rin said and approached before Jaken could stop her. "I was right!"

Jaken came near too and saw that rin was true.

"This sheath of sword reminds me of Tetsusaiga..."Jaken said while he touched it. He instantly electrocutated. "...and it works as it." He added fried from the grown.

"Master Jaken, are you all right?" Rin asked concerned.

"Of couse I'm all right!"Jaken said while standing up.

Then he was already having a plan:

"If I take this sword to my lord, he will be very happy and even recognisful! I have to take it!" He said and touch it again. Of course he electrocutated again.

"Master Jaken, why don't you try to tie it with a rope and pull it if it hurts you?" Rin asked in her sweet childish voice.

Jaken agreed and tied it. Then he put Ah-un to pull harder, harder, harder...

_"What a strange dream..."Kagome thought._

_She was somewhere in th dark and she could hear some voices from somewhere, but too far...one was very loudly and irritating...and it was something else there with her...something very close as she could hear it breath right as it was behind her...Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and screamed as she heard a huge boom coming from the nowhere. Involuntary she gather her hand and felt an answer while something grabbed her and two seconds later was flying further from the noise...In that moment she realized that her dream was a REAL one..._

_"Are you OK, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he was looking at the entry of the cave to see what was happening._

_"Yes,but what's ahppening?" She asked._

_"I don't ...oh!" He said as a sunshine came from the outside righ into his eyes._

"I made it, I made it!" Jaken was screaming full of joy and without paying atention to Rin's words:

"Watch out Master Jaken!" But it was too late..

All the stones went on Jakne covering him at all. Rin, worried, untied the rope and went to find Lord Sesshomaru in order to help Jaken.

_"We're free!" Kagome said as she runned outside the cave._

_The sun was shining, the birds were screaming, but Kagome's smile dissapeared..._

_"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried as he was taking his sword from the ground, to concern about her to bother about the rope he found around his sword._

_"I missed the trip...probably my family is at the airport right now waiting to go on the plane..."She answered sadly trying to stop her tears._

_Inuyasha, who was already back to his demon form, looked at her and then he had an idea:_

_"Kagome, does this means thatn they are still here, i mean there?"_

_"Yes..."She said in a low voice still fighting with the tears._

_"Then come up and let's go, maybe we can still catch them!"_

_"Are you sure?" Kagome asked impatiently as her tears suddenly stopped._

_"Hurry up!" he said and took her on his back._

_They runned away as quick as they could, letting everything behind them..._

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it was a pleasure for me to help you get this sword..."

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken!"

"No, no my lord you don't have to thnak me or give me somthing..."

"Master Jaken, wake up!"

"No my lord enough with the complimets and..."

"Wake up Jaken!" Sesshomaru said while he hited Jaken with his feet.

"Where am I? What happened?" Jaken asked dizzy as he was looking around too sudden woken up from his beautiful dream.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you from the stoned Master Jaken. You were unconcious and now you are sleepy as I was when I fall because of that stone of yours.."Rin said in an incoent voice.

"What?" Jakne said standing up and couldn't believe his ears and eyes. But before he could do anything else:

"Jaken, what did you do to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a glacial voice and went near her. He grabed Rin's hand and raise it up. Her elbow was hurt.

"What's this Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked while he approached angry. "You hit her?"

"No, my lord, let me tell you..I..." Jaken tryed to say, but he couldn't finish and suddenly saw stars...(AUTHOR NOTE: He was beaten very well)


	5. Chapter 4

**For my friend who always suports me, making me to give my best even when I fall;) Anyway, that's what are friends for, aren't they? Enjoy the chapter and I hope you'll like!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
A continue RUSH

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I won't be late, but I have to take some stuff with me!"Kagome shouted as well while she ran upstairs to quickly grab some things.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house, but nobody was there, obvious because all were at the airport. Buyo, the tomcat, was at some neighbours.

Kagome was in her room. She picked up a backpack from under her bed and put in her wallet (with 250$ which she have been collecting all the year for this holiday), her camera and a mobile phone.

"Inuyasha, catch!" Kagome shouted while she threw her backpack to Inuyasha.

"What am i suppouse to do with it?"he asked while he caught it.

"Put my passport in it and the money left on the table! It's on the kitchen's table!"

"What pass...?"

"Passport Inuyasha, remeber, that little book with your picture in it! I need it, so put it in while I make my luggage!And don't forget the money! I have to pay the ticket!"Kagome ended and went back in her room.

Inuyasha went in the kitchen and saw on the table the money and the passport.

"Now I remeber!" He said to himself when he looked better at the "book"...

* * *

_Two months ago Kagome's familly went to make their passports. While they were taking the pictures, Inuyasha sudden appeared. Of course then was a huge mess, mostly because the photographer said: "cheese" to Inuyasha and made him a photo, but the flash irritated Inuyasha and so on things went crazy..Anyway, after 2 weeks, when Kagoem's mother went for the passports, she didn't understand why she had to pay more than she expected, but because all off the things happened that day, she thought this might be the reason. When she got home, all the familly(without Kagome who was in the Feudal Era) looked at the photoes and discovered surprisingly that Inuyasha had a passport too. Probably that people thought that inuyasha was with them and needed one too. They all laughed understanding the mistake and promised to show it to Kagome, but they forgot, and so on the passport remain there. When they left, in a hurry because they waited till last minute for Kagome, her familly left the passports on the table and left..._

* * *

Inuyasha took all the money and even some money he found under a glass. Then he looked at the passport.

Inuyasha wanted to look at Kagome's photo from the passport when he realised that it was his photo. On the table was another passport which was with Kagome's photo. Inuyasha was confused. What was him doing in the "book". He put Kagome's passport in the backpack and went to search her:

"Hey Kagome what am I doing in this..." He said while he was trying to show Kagome his "book".

"I'm done, let's go!"

"But..."Inuyasha wanted to say.

"I told you..."Kagome said and took the passport from his hands"...to put this in my backpack"She ended and prepared to go on his back.

"OK...then..Let's go!"Inuyasha said and gave up asking about his passport.

He took Kagome's litlle luggage (something easy to fill in a very short time) and with her on his back they went away through Kagome's window from her room. Only a second could have made a big change about all this, but it was too late...

Right in the moment when Kagome and Inuyasha left the house, the front door opened and a boy with a sad face entered. He threw away his backpack and start crying.

"I still can't believe that our flight has been canceled!" Sota said because he was the boy.

"Don't be sad, Sota. There will be other holidays will go in."His mother tryed to make him feel better.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go in this! "

"You'd better see the good parts! Our resort was on an island which was destroyed by a big storm. We could have been already there and be in danger. They wouldn't have canceled our plane if the sittuation there wasn't so bad."His mother consoled him.

"Yeah, you're right..."Sota said giving up.

A storm almost destroyed the island where they were suppoused to go. Unfortunatelly the damages where to big and all flights were cancelled and money was going to be given back as a refund.

"And Kagome wasn't with us too. " Sota said a bit cheered up.

"Yeah...poor Kagome she really was looking forward to going in this holiday, She'll be so dissapointed maybe more then she is now that she thinks that she lost the holiday..."

"I'm going after Buyo!"Grandpa said after he put the luggage in the house.

"Ok!"Kagome's mother said.

"Mom, where is Kagome's passport?"Sota asked when he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know...I hope that she didn't..I hope...anyway if she really makes it to the airport she won't have what flight to take"

"Where is my money?" Grandpa shouted from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I left some money here for Mr. Shon because he takes care of Buyo. Because we didn't leave anymore I though that it's a good idea to use it for something else, but it's GONE!"

"Maybe Kagome took it..."Sota said.

"Hope so..."Kagome's mother suppoused and she looked outside the window. It was still morning, the sun was up and a the birds were singing, but she had a strange feeling about her daughter. She tried to think at something else as she went to unpack...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome got at the airport.

"Look for flight 325, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she was looking aorund for her familly.

"I see it! It's there!"

"All right let's go there at that lady."

Unfortunatelly Kagome didn't look better. Under the flight it was a red sign which was winking: CANCELED. She and inuyasha went to the flight, but right when thay arrived the sign diaapeared and one new appeared: Flight 352 to X country (let's name i like this).

"You'd better hurry up, miss!" The lady said. This is the last call for this flight.

"Of course! Here take the passport!"Kagome said while she picked the passports and payed with all the money Inuyasha found on the table. She didn't realise she picked two from her backpack. Kagome was to concern about her luggage.

"Here are your ticket's miss and 10$ rest."The lady said as she put two tickets on the desk.

"Take them Inuyasha! I have to call my mum to see where they are!"

Inuyasha took them and gave them to Kagome to absorbed by her mobile phone.

"Oh, low battery!"

Then she turned to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug, surprising him. A small sound was heard.

"Thank's a lot! I'll miss you! Bye!"Kagome said and run thorugh all the people to her gate.

As Inuyasha was looking after her, he sensed Kagome's scent. He looked down and saw her mobile phone. "She probably escaped it!"Inuyasha thought and runned after her...

"Hey, Kagome, come back! You forgot your talking thing!"

Inuyasha jumped in order to cross all the people walking around and went straight on the way from where Kagome's scent was coming. He bumped a few people, made some angry bussinessmen who dropped their coffee, but finally get to the gate. Their he saw Kagome giving the lady her ticket so quicly that the poor women dropped them while Kagome went stright forward in the plane as it was last call for boarding. Inuyasha actually flew up the lady who was picking the tickets (of course they were two as Kagome bought two, but so caught in the rush to make it, that she didn't actually figure), but she actually didn't see Inuyasha and just thought that it was suddenly windy.

Kagome found very easy her place as it was in the first seats. Next to her seat it was a free one, but she could have never thought for whom it was. She was acutally looking for her familly. At the end of the seats she saw a boy with black hair and thought it might be Sota. She couldn't check closer as a stewardess asked her to fasten her seatbelt.

The stewardeses were just strating the security measures when Inuyasha entered and almost made them fall. He looked a bit confused, till he saw Kagome on one of the first seats. She was too absorbed with seaching in her backpack.

"Where did I put it, where did I put that stupid mobile phone!"She said in a low voice. "I hope I didn't lost it!"

Inuyasha spread the mobile phone in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh, mobile phone, thank's a lot Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling taking her mobile phone and putting it on her backpack. "Inuyasha?!"She finally realised and looked as she thought he was a ghost. "What are you doing here? You have to leave NOW!"

"I'm sorry miss, but the plane is preparing to decolate. Please take yoour sit. Sir, you should do the same way!" A stewardess said irritated as the plane started to move.

"Oh, no!"Kagome almost shouted.

"Kagome, what's happening?" Inuyasha said surprised and impatient.

"Inuyasha take a sit, qucik!" Kagome said while she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made him take the seat next to hers.

"Kagome, what's happening?"Inuyasha asked again as he was wathcig Kagome who was tieing him (she was connecting his seat-belt).

"Inuyasha, don't worry, everything it's all right. We'll just...fly." She said trying to make her voice confident and not nervous.

"Fly?! What do you mean by fly?" He asked still impatient.

In that moment the plane accelerated and detached from land. They were in the air.

"Kagome..."Inuysha said as he realised what's happening.

"Yes Inuyasha..."She answered, but too afraid to look in his eyes.

"GIVE ME OUT OF HERE!LET'S LEAVE!NOW!RIGHT NOW!"


	6. Chapter 5

**This new chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer of the story;) Thank's a lot for making that day brighter;)I was so happy!Thank's my friend;)**

Chapter 5  
Inuyasha's first flight

"Kagome, LET'S GO, I said!I MEAN IT NOW!"

"No, Inuyasha, waith, please don't get up! Stay on your place!"Kagome begged him.

Inuyasha was trying to untie the seatbelt, but as he was unware of the mechanism, he was just pulling it. Kagome, worried as the plane was still geting high, was trying to stop him and calm him down. Also, the stewardess were angry and looking furious at them:

"Stay on you SEAT, please!"One of them shouted.

"First fly, I suppouse..."Another said annoyed.

"Yes..sorry.."Kagome answered qucikly too concern of Inuyasha.

"Kagome we are in DANGER! Help me and let's GO!"He said almost barking at Kagome as he grabbed her hand.

"Inuyasha, please let go of me and just stay CALM!"

"I can't, let's GO!"He said impatient.

"Just listen a bit..."Kagome wanted to say.

"NO! LET'S GO!"Inuyasha shouted at her nervous, imaptient, restless as he was feeling a strange new sesation in the "flying thing".

"LISTEN! PLEASE! I BEG YOU INUYASHA!"Kagome said while big tears start droping from her eyes.

In that moment Inuyasha stopped his agitation and turned to Kagome as seeing her suddenly in pain, but he didn't give up her hand.

"PLEASE Inuyasha, please, TRUST me! Listen: nothing will happen as long as you stay CALM on your seat. We AREN'T in danger. This is a plane and it's made for flying like a sword is made for fighting. So, please, TRUST ME, and stay calm righ on your place! "**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kagome evits intentionally the word "sit" as afraid of making him fall down** )Kagome said as gentle as she could. She realised that Inuyasha was gathirng her hand in his.

"OK, I will..."He said and tunr around in order to hide his face from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?"Kagome asked as she felt her hand in pain because Inuyasha was gathirng stronger and stronger... "Are you...afraid?"

"Me?! Afraid?!" He said as turning around and watch Kagome in her eyes." Who do you think you are talking to? To that scarry fox Shippo?!I'm a half-demon I'm not afraid of stupid things as THIS ONE!" He said straightly.

"Then why are you still gathiring my hand?" She replied on the same timbre.

Inuyasha's face became strange. Something between fear and uncertanty as giving up to that hand meant falling, but he did it and wanted to turn back. He couldn't as Kagome didn't let it go.

"I didn't say you have to leave it, but you were hurting me so i was trying to suggest you to gather it more gentle."Kagome said trying to figure out how he was feeling.

"Sorry...I didn't notice, I'm such a STUPID!"Inuyasha said felt guilty for his selfshness.

"It's all right, I'm OK. There nothing wrong in your reaction. You are probably just confused, so just say that you are...nervous?"Kagome said.

"Well..."Inuyasha said and didn't leave anymore Kagome's hand.

"Why don't you look outside the window. It's a beutifull view. You can see the clouds."

"Clouds?"Inuyasha asked as he came near the window without leaving the seat and take a look. "I can't see them."

"That's because you are looking up. Look down! We are flying above them!"

"Wow!"Inuyasha said amazed. "They look so..."

"Fluffy? "

"Yeah...What do you think?"

"I think they look more as your cuty ears!"Kagome said smiling and started to touch his ears.

"Kagome, leave my ears away."

"OK, OK, sorry."

"It's OK. Where is your family?"

"Some where behind. I saw Sota."Kagome said relaxed and reminded that something from his speech made her think about something, somebody...

Kagome yawned and thought about...about...that fluffy clouds...She became sleepy as she tried to think deeper. The other night wasn't very comfortable and with this clouds..."Why I'm thinking about clouds?" Kagome asked herself and realised that she was very tired...

While Kagome was trying to gather her thoughts, Inuyasha took a look around him. They were many different kind of people. He tried to find Kagome's family and even find there scent, but none of them was. "That's strange. The only familiar scent is Kagome's. I better tell her."Inuyasha thought and tunred around to tell her. In that moment, he felt something on his shoulder while he was prepared to tell her:

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her head fell on his shoulder as she was deeply sleeping and brething slowly. Inuyasha watched her affectionatelly and approached his head to hers. He aslept as well and in 2 minutes both were sleeping deeply.

Meanwhile, the plane reached the altitude for untieing the seat-belts. The radio said: _"Ladies and Gentelman, we have 2 hours till we reach our destination, country X. Please have a good voyage on our plane and thank's for choosing our company!" _Then, it came the same messege in other languages, but the two were to deeply sleeping. They were tired and caught in many new feelings that were waithing to come out since many years ago...

Love was on the air...


	7. Chapter 6

**This new chapter is dedicated to my dear friend who promissed me to take a look to this story;) Hope you'll like it although I know you'll never recognise that you really enjoy wathcing animes;)...or this anime;)**

Chapter 6  
Together...and in LOVE?

Quiet, peace and fluffy things…

Kagome was somewhere in the clouds and she was flying. It was an awesome sensation! Finally she came down on the white clouds and sit on them. She touched them: they were so soft and…familiar. Kagome let herself fall on her back and closed her eyes. It was so beautiful!

In that peace and harmony, Kagome heard a familiar voice shouting her name:

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She tried to answer, but it was like her voice was gone. Kagome tried to stand up and she realized that she was immobilized. She couldn't move! And a new voice was talking, but it was mechanic and cold. She was too scared to listen. She couldn't remember whose voice was! The clouds started to tremble and then she fell through the cloud. Now she was just falling in the nowhere. Her little piece of heaven had transformed into something horrible: darkness was covering herself as she was falling deeper. She screamed with her last breath before she could be absorbed by dark:

"Inuyasha! Help me!"

"Don't worry, I grabbed you!" His voice surprisingly answered.

In the next moment Kagome opened her eyes and saw a dark blue carpet. Also, she realized that she was floating because something or somebody was keeping her not to fall on the floor. Then she was quickly pulled up and she saw Inuyasha's hands around her shoulders. She looked curiously at him:

"What happened?"

"You fall asleep and when I woke up you were on my lap, touching AGAIN my ears. Then somebody start talking about a thing called landing and other stupid things and you suddenly rolled and fell down, but thanks to that thing tied around you and to me you didn't get on the ground. Are you Ok? "Inuyasha ended his speech and looked at Kagome's worried face.

"I was just…dreaming…"Kagome said and smiled. Then she realized that Inuyasha had his hands still around her.

"Are we landing?"Kagome asked and grabbed Inuyasha's hand as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"The voice said something like that."

"All right, then Inuyasha we are going to reach our destination!"

"Finally!"He said exasperated.

The plane landed with a small bum. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand and took her in his arms. He looked around surprised:

"We didn't EXPLODE?"

"No, silly, we landed. We can go down of the plane now." Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha realized that he was hugging Kagome and let her away. Both though in the same time: "What's with US?"

Later, they were in the airport and Kagome was carrying her backpack and Inuyasha her luggage.

"Kagome, I have to told you something…"Inuyasha started.

"Not now Inuyasha, I have to look for my family now. Oh, here they are!"

Kagome saw Sota and ran to him through the people as he was getting further.

"Sota, Sota!"

"Kagome, Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said as Kagome was getting lost in the crowd

"Sota!"Kagome said as she finally caught him.

She was prepared to put her hand on his shoulder when the boy turned around. Kagome stepped back shocked. It wasn't Sota. The boy went away as his mother called him. Kagome realized that she was alone…alone…alone who knows were. She lost her breath, screamed and fell down.

When she became conscious she could hear different voices around her:

"Poor girl…""

"She seems sick…"

"Is she OK?..."

But a voice was sounding louder than all:

"Kagome, Kagome, are you Ok? Please say something!"

Kagome woke up and looked around. A crowd of people including some policemen gathered around and were watching her. She realized that she couldn't see Inuyasha, when:

"Kagome, you are awake!"Inuyasha said very happy and relaxed. He didn't know what to do for Kagome in this world.

Kagome realized that he was holding her on a bench in the sitting room.

"I'm all right!"She assured everybody around and as they went away she turned to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Thank's!" She said while tears start falling from her eyes.

"For what?" He asked surprised while he answered to her hug.

"Just for being here…with me."Kagome said and she realized that she was selfish.

Inuyasha was far away from his home and even in her world so he was probably more affected than she was. She stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's go!"

Kagome went and find some information. She finally found out that firstly she was in the wrong destination as well as the fact that her real flight had been cancelled. Her family was home. They've never left and now she was in the X country with Inuyasha. A plane back home was leaving in 3 days.

"Don't worry! I'll find a place to stay till we go back!"Kagome said as they were leaving the airport.

"No way!"Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha! This is a seaside city, the lady from information told me, so we can find a hotel to stay. I have some money and I can handle the rest…"Kagome confidently assured him.

"I wasn't talking about that! I was referring to the plane! I won't go back in that THING! I can take you back home."

"But we are very far!"Kagome answered.

"Not so far for…"

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sentence as they just went outside the airport. The automatic doors opened and trumpets started shouting while some colorful things fell on them.

"Stand back Kagome! We are attacked by…"

"Confetti?"Kagome said surprised as she stopped Inuyasha.

"Congratulations! You are the couple with number 2000 who leaves this airport and…"

"Couple?"Inuyasha and Kagome both asked surprised.

"…and you won three days at hotel "Belissimo". All costs included plus two breakfast and dinner. For only 100$ I will give you a card and you can buy whatever you want from our shop!"

"100$ ?"Kagome asked uncertain.

"Thank you! Here are the tickets and the card. There is the bus. Have a nice day and good bye!" The main ended his speech and disappeared.

Kagome turned around and realized that Inuyasha paid that man.

"Why did you give him our money?"

"Because he said he'll give us food!"Inuyasha said convinced.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went with Inuyasha to the bus. It took them to the shop.

"Enough with moving things Kagome!"Inuyasha said angry as they were getting down of the bus.

"Sorry, but this is the way people travel here!"

"What are we doing here? Is it food here?"

"I don't know. Let's buy some clothes for you. You can't just walk around here dressed like this! "

They went in the shop were Kagome both some clothes. Inuyasha just walked around her and bothered her that he's hungry.

"Take some money and go and buy some food! I just found an awesome swimmer for myself and I want to see if they have my size." Kagome said absorbed.

Inuyasha took 100$ and sniffed around for some food. He saw a machine with food and he was prepared to find out how it works when something attracted his attention. Something was shining and he approached. It was a gold necklace shaped as a heart. He came near and a nice lady asked him:

"A perfect gift for a girlfriend. Do you want to buy it? "

"Well…"Inuyasha said still staring.

The lady went and came back with the beautiful necklace.

"See: you can open it only if you have…"The lady made a break and she showed Inuyasha another necklace almost the same with the first. "…this one as well. "

The lady showed that the two necklaces have a small jewel which works as a key for the other. She gave them to Inuyasha who looked carefully at them. One had a small blue jewel heart and another had a red one. They were both on the back, but when Inuyasha turned it on the front he found an inscription: _"I will always LOVE you…FOREVER"_.

"It's only 120$ mister, but if you buy them too, I'll give you them with 100$."The lady said.

"All right…"Inuyasha said as he still watched them.

"Inuyasha, let's go! It's late and the bus won't wait for us!"Kagome shouted from the exit.

Inuyasha hided them and followed her. Something was happening with them, but he didn't know what. He watched his hand. It was holding Kagome's. something was really happening with him…with them both…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
First day together...looks more like a storm

"Finally out!Let's go Kagome!"Inuyasha said as he went out of the bus.

They have just arrived at the hotel. Kagome rolled her eyes and took Inuyasha's hand. They went inside at the reception.

"Hello! We won the contest from the airport." Kagome said.

"I see, I see!"The man said and gave Kagome the key of the room. "Have a beautiful time at our hotel!"

"Thank you!"Kagome said and prepared to go to her room, but Inuyasha wasn't anywhere. "I can't believe it! I think I lost him!" Kagome said and looked around.

She started to search and ask the people around when she heard some screams from the restaurant. Wasn't it obvious? Kagome ran there and found Inuyasha eating something while a waiter was gathering a broken plate and some food split all around. Kagome took Inuyasha quicly before the waiter could ask him anything about "who" did all the mess.

"Why did you go after food? Didn't I give you 100$ to buy some food?What did you buy after all so expensive?"

"I was hun..."Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the word. "Well, I, I..."

"Never mind, let's go to the room so you can change yourself. People look strange at you!"

"What's with my clothes? I don't want to change!"

"You have too! You are the only one dressed as outside are below 2 degrees when outside are almost 32!"

"But...What's this?"Inuyasha asked as Kagome took him in a strange small and narrow thing with buttons.

"It's an elevator. Please don't be restless and stay calm!"Kagome said and gather her hand on his.

"Why should I..?"Inuyasha wanted to ask, but then he realised that the doors closed and the thing was moving up. He closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA!"Kagome said blushing. "You can let me go now. We have to go!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and realised that he was hugging Kagome. He quickly let her go and ran out as he saw the doors opened.

"You would better get used to it!I'm not going to use the stairs for 7 floors!"

"Kagome the things from your world are...scary..."

"Don't worry. You just have to get used to it as you have to understand that after 3 days we are going back as that's the only day whn we have a plane back. Thank God we have paid both for go and return ticket." Kagome explained while they were both going to room 321.

Kagome opened the room and they both entered. It was a medium room with blue carpet and purple walls. A big wardrobe just at the begging and a bathroom, but what shocked Kagome was the big double bed from the middle of the room. "The contest was for couples..."Kagome remembered.

"I'll sleep here!"Inuyasha shouted and Kagome came back to earth.

She found him on the balcony. From there was a breath-taking view of the sea and whole resort.

"Wow, amazing!"Kagome said while she looked at Inuyasha who was standing on the railing...on the railing?!

"Inuyasha! Are you CRAZY?! Get down of there before you fall!"Kagome shouted and grabbed his hand.

"Kagome did you hit your head? I sleep in trees and this is a perfect place for me to stay."

"I don't care about your trees! Here we are on the 7th floor and you can sleep on the balcony if you want, but get down of the railing! Please!"

"Ok, Ok, you don't have to beg me for this."Inuyasha said and jumpred down.

Calmed, Kagome went in and started unpacking. Inuyasha followed her and took a look at the room. He jumped in the middle of the bed and watched her carefuly.

"You can turn on the TV if you want."Kagome said involved in her activity.

"Turn on what?" Inuyasha asked as he was staring at her.

"Ups, sorry! Never mind."Kagome said smiling. "Oh, this is for you."She said and gave him some clothes.

"What are these?"

"Your new clothes. You would better changed as I want to go and swim. See that?"Kagome said and showed him a swimmer.

"This is you swim costume, so take it first. And this are your clothes. Hope you like them."Kagome sadi and pushed him in the bathroom.

"But.."

BOOM!

Kagome slamed the door of the bathroom and closed Inuyasha there.

"If you don't change, you'll stay there! Hurry Up! I don't have all the day!"

"Kagome, LET ME OUT!"

"Try them on!"

"But I don't want to!"

"It wasn't as I was asking your permission!"Kagome said.

"Enough with this phrase!"

"Change!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Sit!"

"No.."

A big boom came from the bathroom.

"Change!"

"Ok,but first let me recover my consciousness!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Can't stop falling in LOVE...

"You are so undecided Kagome! You say dress up, now undress again and..."

"Stop complaining Inuyasha! I've already told you that people from this world change in swimmers when they swim so give your clothes down." Kagome told him as she picked 2 sunbeds from the beach with a nice umbrella and a small plastic table.

"But..."

"You said I'm undecided, but look at you! First you don't want to dress up in the nice clothes I bough for you and now you don't want to give them down!"

They were both on the beach. Kagome had a nice beautiful blue beach dress and some assorted slippers. Inuyasha had a red T-shirt with a doggy on it (**Auhtor's note**: ironicallyl;)) and some brown shorts. He had slippers as well, but he didn't like them as he kept falling till they reach the beach from the hotel. Also, Kagome had a beige sun hat and Inuyasha a new cap.

"I won't waith for you all the day, so I'll go to swim ALONE!" Kagome said while undressing.

She had a blue swimmer. Kagome went straight in the water. Inuyasha stared at her, but didn't make a move. He turned around and closed his eyes showing her that he won't give up, but also he tried to take a look. Kagome was swimming. He couldn't understand what was so big deal with all the thing with the cloth stuff or the machines or the other "strange things" from Kagome's world. Inuyasha decided to turn around and start another quarel as he was bored when...:

"Kagome why don't you...Kagome?"Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at the sea terrified.

Kagome was nowhere in the water. Inuyasha's eyes became bigger and he immediatelly ran and jumped in the water shouting:

"KAGOME!KAGOME!KAGOME!"

Inuyasha kept his breath and went deep inside the water. Unfortunatelly, he couldn't find anything familiar. He tried again, but this time he hurt his foot as the sea had stones on the bottom. He came back to the surface and prepared to take another deep breath when he heard a familiar voice:

"INUYASHA! What are you doing?! You are destroying the clothes!"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the beach at the place where there sunbeds where. To his surprise he found Kagome, actually, an angry Kagome, who was holding 2 glasses of juice in her hands. She turned around to put them on the table, but when she prepared to confrunt Inuyasha, he was already there. Inuyasha ran from the water straight at Kagome and hugged here to her great surprise. Immediatelly her angrines diaapeared and was replaced by her red cheeks, but she answered to his hug.

"Inuyasha are you OK?" She asked while he moved a bit to look at her, but didn't stop gathring her hands.

"WHERE DID YOU DISSAPEAR?! I WAS SO WOR..."Inuyasha shouted and wanted to leave who knows where.

"I'm sorry, I just went to bring some juice to make you feel better. You were so upset, please don't go!" Kagome said and caught his hand back in hers.

"You don't have to apologise. It was my fault I let you go..."Inuyasha said and blushed as seeing Kagome's sincere reaction.

"Yes, I have too. I'm so selfish! I think only from my behalf, while you are confused and disoriented by everything. I promise to NEVER let you alone anymore, OK?" Kagome said and looked into his eyes.

"OK..."Inuyasha said and for a few minutes they just looked at each other while holding their hands.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Do you..."

"I..."Kagome blushed as a sudden idea came into her mind...

"Do you drink both juices?"

"Yes, I do."Kagome said dreamyn and then immediatelly added: "I mean, no, I don't. One is yours."

"Thank's!" Inuyasha said and picked one.

Kagome sit on the sunbed and took hers. Sometimes dreams are so real...or was it a sign?

"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said blushing.

"I'll try to be more...more...undertsndable about the things from your world." he said trying to find his words.

"Oh, that will be nice."

"OK...then can I swim with you?"

"Of course you can, but first let the clothes here. You look like a soaked dog..."

"Thank's a lot! "Inuyasha answered ironically as he took down his clothes and remained in a red swimmer. He suddenly added: "I think I lost my cap"

"It's all right. We'll look for it in the water. Anyway, people seem to absrob here by other activities than us..."Kagome said as she looked around seeing many people having fun and enjoying their holiday.

"I'm ready, let's go."Inuyasha said.

For another few minutes they just stared at each other, but then Kagome stood up and took Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's go and have some fun!"Kagome said.

"Agree!"Inuyasha said and followed her, but at the middle of the way, he stopped.

"What is it?"Kagome asked surprised.

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"You look nice..."Inuyasha said blushing and went staright in the water.

Kagome remained still toally amazed. Her heart was bitting louder and louder, harder and harder. She couldn't deny it anymore. She know she was in love with Inuyasha, but she never had the time to...show it? tell it? ...and now there were just the two of them, alone, in the unknown...

"Aaa!"He scremed and turned to Inuyasha who was laughing in tha water.

"Ha, ha! I splashed you!"Inuyasha said amused.

"You'll pay for this!" Kagome said and jumped stright in the water in front of him, making them both fall in the water...

Later that day, when the night came:

"I can't do it...I can't..."Kagome told as she looked at her mobile phone.

There were 2 missed calls from here mother and Sota. She could call them back, tell them the whole story, maybe even invite them to join, but it was this or...Kagome was standing in the bed from her room. She watched the balcony where Inuyasha was suppoused to be sleeping. "No, I can't do it!" She though while she turned off the mobile phone and threw it in her luggage.

"I have only a chance and I have to..."Kagome though again and raised her eyes.

Some big yellow eyes were starring in hers:

"Why aren't you sleeping?"Inuyasha asked while caught Kagome's hands when she fall on her back shocked by his appearence.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I saw you starring at me. Are you all right?"

"I think so..."Kagome said without her will, but she realised quci and wanted to add, when:

"I feel the same if it makes you feel better."

"You mean..."Kagome said and looked at him blushing , but with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. Here the weather is so hot. You can hardly breath and..."Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha SIT!" kagome said and let his hand off. "Go to sleep!" She said and turned around and hide behind the blanke.

"What did I do NOW?!" He asked.

_""Help! HEEELP!AAAA!INUYASHA HELP ME!"Kagome screamed._

_Inuyasha entered the room and went straight at her. She stood up and went into his arms. He hugged her and looked at her worried:_

_"Are you Ok? What happened?"_

_"It was just a horible nightmare, i was so alone and..."Kagome said while crying._

_"It's all right. I am here. You are not alone. "_

_"I know.."Kagome said and put her head on his shoulder and fasten aslept._

_Inuyasha looked at her and closed his eyes too._

_"I love you..." He wisphered and somehow in his dreams he though he heard Kagome's answer: "Me too..."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This LAST chapter is dedicated to ALL my viewers and reviewers:) Thank's for reding my fanfic. Don't be sad, as I've got a SURPRISE for you: "The Feudal Fairy Tale goes on" continues in "THE PROPOSAL"**


End file.
